Long Range/Strategies
This page contains strategies and tips for Long Range. Strategies Strategy 1 This Strategy is for playing on Medium only. WARNING: Using this strategy might cause you to have bloons leak. If so, it's recommended to place a Bloonberry Bush at the very end. It is also recommended to activate the Dartling Ammo Dump specialty building. # Place a Ninja Monkey at the very edge of the right side grass. # Upgrade to Ninja Discipline. # Wait until round 5, then sell the Ninja Monkey for a Dartling Gun. # Upgrade to 2-1 as soon as possible (upgrading Faster Barrel Roll first, then Powerful Darts). # Purchase two more Dartling Guns and upgrade both to 2-0. # Purchase Mortar Tower and upgrade to 1-1 before Round 28 # Purchase Banana Farm and upgrade to More Bananas. # Upgrade Mortar Tower to Bigger Blast. # Purchase three more Banana Farms and upgrade them to 1-0. (Banana Farmer optional) # Purchase Monkey Village to have enough range for the attacking towers # Purchase another Dartling Gun if able to and upgrade the 3 newest Dartling Guns to 2-1. # Purchase Sniper Monkey and Upgrade to 2-3. # If you have extra money before Round 46, purchase Ninja Monkey at most to 4-1 at the left side grass. # Upgrade Monkey Village to 2-1. # Begin to upgrade Banana Farms to 2-0. # Upgrade one Dartling Gun to Laser Cannon. # If haven't so, upgrade Mortar Tower to 3-2. # Begin upgrading Banana Farms to 3-0. # Purchase Bomb Tower next to Ninja Monkey and upgrade to 4-2 (Bloon Impact before Missile Launcher). # Upgrade one Dartling Gun to Hydra Rocket Pods. # Upgrade Mortar Tower to The Big One. # Finish upgrading the other Dartling Guns to 2-3. # Purchase Monkey Village for Ninja Monkey and Missile Launcher and upgrade to 2-1. # Purchase three Dart Monkeys and upgrade to Juggernauts near Ninja Monkey. # If enough money, purchase second Sniper Monkey and upgrade to 2-3. You should have completed this on Medium. Earn your $375 and 4 reward. Tips * Towers that aren't recommended: ** Tack Shooters- doesn't have enough range to normally attack. ** Boomerang Throwers- has just enough range to attack a small part of the track. ** Ice Towers- even with the Arctic Wind ability, this tower doesn't have enough range to attack. ** Monkey Buccaneers- if you were planning to add a Portable Lake in this area, the agent needs a lot of space to be placed. Because of this, this tower won't have as much range to attack then it would. ** Monkey Apprentice- like the Boomerang Thrower, has just enough range to attack a small part of the track. ** Spike Factory- has just enough range to not able to attack at all. * Towers with infinite range (Sniper Monkeys, Monkey Aces, ect) are recommended at most. * If you can fit a Portable Lake in the grass, you can use Monkey Subs as they have the Advanced Intel upgrade. * The Bloonchipper is able to suck up M.O.A.B.s as they have enough range to do so. Category:Strategies